Regret
by Aori Yuu
Summary: Naruto tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa keputusannya untuk melepas Hinata akan menjadi penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Kini ia harus dengan rela melihat wanita yang dicintainya menikah dengan pria lain./SasuHinaNaruSaku/DLDR/mind to RnR?


Naruto ingat, saat pertama kali ia merasa hatinya hancur berkeping-keping adalah saat dimana Sakura Haruno, wanita yang sejak dulu dicintainya, mengatakan bahwa gadis itu menyukai Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Pangeran es yang terkenal karena kepintaran, ketampanan serta kekayanannya diseluruh penjuru universitas Konoha tempatnya menuntut ilmu saat itu. Awalnya Naruto pikir bahwa rasa suka Sakura hanya sebatas rasa kagum semata, tapi kemudian dia harus kembali patah hati saat melihat betapa Sakura berjuang keras agar Sasuke melihatnya. Saat itulah Naruto sadar, cinta yang sejak dulu dipertahankannya tak akan pernah mendapatkan balasan dari gadis itu.

Entah sudah berapa lama Naruto mencintai Sakura, saat ia mencoba untuk mengingat, ia akan mendapati dirinya kembali ke masa-masa SMP saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Sakura. Mungkin disaat yang sama pula ia mulai mencintai gadis itu, mencurahkan segala perasaan dan perhatiannya pada gadis itu semata, meski ia harus bersabar karena gadis itu selalu memandangnya sebagai sahabat.

Mereka mengenal Uchiha Sasuke sejak kepindahan pemuda itu di Konoha _High school_, sekolah tempat dimana mereka menuntut ilmu, dan saat itu pula Naruto harus menelan kenyataan pahit bahwa Sakura langsung jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu hanya dengan sekali lihat. Tapi Naruto tetap mempertahankan cintanya hingga mereka menempuh pendidikan di salah satu Universitas yang berada di Konoha, dan sialnya mereka memilih universitas yang sama dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Meski sakit, Naruto selalu berusaha tersenyum di hadapan Sakura yang selalu dengan semangat menceritakan apapun mengenai Sasuke padanya. Hari-harinya begitu berat menyaksikan pujaan hatinya berusaha begitu gigih mendapatkan perhatian dari pria lain sedang dirinya selalu berada di sisi gadis itu memberikan segala perhatian yang dibutuhkannya.

Dan saat itulah gadis itu datang di kehidupannya, gadis berwajah lembut dengan rambut indigo dan bermata indah layaknya bulan. Dari yang Naruto dengar, gadis itu bernama Hyuuga Hinata, mereka memang berbeda jurusan tapi bersekolah di tempat yang sama saat masih SMA dulu, Naruto sedikit bingung karena mendapati dirinya tidak mengenali gadis itu sama sekali meski mereka sempat satu sekolah dulu.

Dengan malu-malu gadis bernama Hinata itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah lama menyukai Naruto, Naruto terkejut tentu saja, tidak menyangka bahwa ada seorang gadis di luar sana yang ternyata menyukainya. Berusaha terlepas dari lingkaran perasaannya pada Sakura, Naruto lantas mengajak gadis itu menjalin hubungannya.

Tidak sulit untuk menyukai gadis itu, Naruto ingat bagaimana pipi Hinata selalu memerah saat ia menggodanya, dan pria berambut pirang itu sangat menyukai momen itu. Hinata selalu ada untuknya, tersenyum untuknya dan menjadi sandaran yang pas untuknya. Naruto merasa nyaman bersamanya, hingga bisa dipastikan ia mulai bisa melupakan perasaannya secara perlahan pada Sakura.

Semuanya berjalan mulus, dimana Naruto bisa kembali tersenyum dan mengobati hatinya dengan keberadaan Hinata. Tapi semuanya harus berakhir, Naruto kembali harus dihadapkan pada pilihan sulit, Hinata atau Sakura.

Naruto ingat bagaimana Sakura datang dan menangis padanya, Naruto sangat terkejut melihat bagaimana berantakannya gadis berambut pink itu saat itu. Dengan tersedu-sedu Sakura menceritakan bagaimana dirinya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke, dengan alasan pria itu telah memiliki wanita yang dicintainya. Sakura tidak mengatakan siapa yang gadis yang dicintai oleh Sasuke, dan Naruto tidak ingin tahu hal itu saat itu.

"Dia bahkan tidak mau menerimaku meski aku mengatakan akan membuatnya berpaling padaku, dia sama sekali tidak mau memberikanku kesempatan, hikss…" Saat itu Naruto tidak tahu persis apa yang dirasakannya. Di sisi lain ia ingin memberi pelajaran pada Sasuke yang telah membuat Sakura menjadi seperti itu, di sisi lain hatinya bersorak gembira mengetahui ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Sakura. Untuk sejenak, Naruto melupakan keberadaan Hinata di hatinya.

"Kau menyukaiku kan, Naruto? Jika aku menerima cintamu, apakah aku akan bahagia? Aku… aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini, aku seolah kehilangan harapan. Aku ingin memiliki seseorang untuk dijadikan tempat bersandar."

Naruto sangat ingat bagaimana jantungnya berdetak keras saat itu, bagaimana bentuk bibirnya yang terus melengkung sempurna membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Ya, aku pasti akan membahagiakanmu. Mari kita mulai dari awal." Ujarnya tanpa sadar.

Naruto tidak menyadari, bahwa saat itu sepasang mata lavender tengah memandangnya sendu dari kejauhan. Tidak menyadari bagaimana air mata menetes begitu deras membasahi pipi gadis itu, menyadari kehadirannya tidak ada artinya dibanding dengan sosok gadis berambut pink yang tengah berada dalam dekapan kekasihnya tersebut.

.

.

**Warning : **GAJE, OOC, [miss]TYPO, AU, dll.

**DLDR**, Flame gak jelas tidak diterima n.n

**Disclaimer : ** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **SasuHinaNaruSaku

**Genre : **Romance & Friendship

Fic ringan di sela-sela masa semi Hiatus, moga menghibur =D

.

.

_**Regret**_

'_Ti-tidak usah dikatakan, a-aku sudah tahu semuanya.'_

'_A-aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan dirinya di hati Naruto-kun, meski hanya sebentar, aku senang Naruto-kun mau menghabiskan waktu bersamaku. Selamat tinggal, Naruto-kun. Semoga kau bahagia dengannya.'_

. . .

"Hosh…! Hosh…! Hosh…!"

Naruto terbangun dengan keringat yang mengucur deras di dahinya, mata safirnya yang redup menampakkan penyesalan yang nyata tatkala mengingat kembali mimpi itu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, sudah terlalu sering sampau Naruto hapal betul bagaimana detail mimpi itu.

Beberapa saat setelah ia bersedia menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura dulu, Naruto baru teringat akan keberadaan Hinata dan status yang tengah mereka jalani. Kegalauan tentu saja dirasakannya, juga rasa kesal akan kebodohannya. Tetapi Hinata tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapannya dan Sakura, dengan mata sembab dan bibir bergetar.

Selanjutnya apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis itu terdengar persis dengan apa yang selalu dimimpikannya. Sungguh Naruto tidak ingin menyakiti Hinata, ia tidak tega meninggalkan gadis itu sementara dirinya sudah merasa nyaman dengan apa yang mereka jalani. Tetapi keinginannya untuk memiliki Sakura mengalahkan semuanya, ia menjadi pria egois yang tega menyakiti hati gadis sebaik Hinata hanya demi angan-angan cinta pertamanya.

Andai saja Naruto sadar, bahwa saat-saat itulah yang akan menjadi penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupnya…

**OXoXoXoXO**

"Kau melamun lagi, Naruto?" Naruto sedikt terkejut saat sosok wanita berambut pink yang sudah betahun-tahun menjadi kekasihnya datang dan mengagetkannya.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit berpikir," elak Naruto, pria itu lantas kembali membaca dokumen-dokumen yang berada di hadapannya.

Sakura hanya menghela nafas ringan melihat tingkah kekasihnya, mata emerald indahnya lantas memandang sendu ke arah sosok Naruto. Sakura ingat jelas bagaimana sifat kekasihnya yang begitu periang berubah drastis sejak hari itu, hari dimana Sakura mengetahui perasaan Naruto yang sebenarnya.

Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu, kini Naruto tumbuh menjadi pemuda sukses yang mewarisi perusahaan besar milik ayahnya. Keberadaan dirinya sudah diketahui banyak orang, juga tentang hubungannya dengan Sakura yang sudah berlangsung sejak mereka masih kuliah.

Banyak yang mempertanyakan mengapa Naruto dan Sakura belum juga menikah, termasuk kedua orang tua mereka masing-masing. Naruto tidak tahu, sangat tidak tahu mengapa ia tidak memiliki keinginan sama sekali untuk menikahi gadis itu. Saat kedua orang tuanya mengusulkan acara pertunangan pun ia menolak, dengan alasan belum siap untuk menjalani sebuah ikatan pernikahan. Tapi kedua orang tuanya membantah bahwa pernikahan tidak akan begitu saja dilangsungkan, pertunangan hanyalah tahap awal untuk mempersiapkan semuanya, dan Naruto tidak perlu takut akan hal itu.

Tapi Naruto tetap saja menolak, bahkan dengan alasan asal yang bahkan tidak dimengertinya. Tidak ada yang tahu mengenai sikap Naruto ini, bahkan Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti.

Sampai saat itu tiba…

Saat dimana mata safir indahnya tidak sengaja menangkap sosok gadis yang menghilang bertahun-tahun lalu dari kehidupannya.

Sosok gadis berambut indigo sepunggung dengan bola mata indah yang selalu memancarkan kelembutan.

**OXoXoXoXO**

"Hinata!" Naruto mencengkram erat sosok gadis yang diyakininya sebagai Hinata, gadis yang menghilang begitu saja beberapa hari setelah hubungan mereka berakhir.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Naruto tersenyum mendapati dirinya tidak salah orang. Gadis itu benar-benar Hinata, gadis yang bertahun-tahun lalu disakitinya. Hinata tidak banyak berubah, ia tetap cantik dan terlihat imut diusianya yang sudah terbilang dewasa. Kalau tidak salah umur Naruto dan Hinata hanya berbeda setahun, dirinya saat ini berusia 25 tahun, kemungkinan besar Hinata telah berusia 24 tahun saat ini.

"Syukurlah ini benar-benar kau, kupikir aku salah orang." Ujar Naruto seraya menampakkan cengirannya yang sudah sangat lama tidak terpantul di mata bening Hinata. Hinata tidak tahu, bahwa semenjak kepergiannya dari Konoha, cengiran itu sama sekali tidak pernah terlihat lagi.

"Kapan kau kembali?" Naruto memilih untuk bertanya mengenai kembalinya gadis itu dibanding dengan kepergiannya, meski ia sangat penasaran mengapa gadis itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang dulu.

"Du-dua hari yang lalu, aku ada keperluan di Konoha, jadi aku kembali." Sungguh Naruto ingin sekali bertanya tentang keberadaan gadis itu selama ini, tapi ia takut, karena jika ia mempertanyakan hal itu, maka mau tidak mau mereka harus kembali membuka lembaran lama.

"Bisakah kita ngobrol di kafe itu? Kurasa kau sudah lelah berdiri," tawar Naruto, mereka memang bertemu secara tidak sengaja di depan sebuah toko.

"Ma-maaf, mungkin lain kali saja. Aku harus kembali saat ini." Naruto sedikit merasa kecewa dengan penolakan gadis itu, bagaimanapun juga ia sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu boleh aku minta nomor telponmu?"

"Bo-boleh."

Setidaknya Naruto bisa mendapatkan nomor yang akan menjadi penghubung baginya dan Hinata.

**OXoXoXoXO**

Sekarang Naruto mengerti betul apa yang membuatnya tidak merasa bahagia bersama Sakura selama ini, ia yang seharusnya merasa sangat bahagia dan beruntung malah merasa sebaliknya, hampa. Selama ini Naruto tidak yakin, tetapi setelah bertemu kembali dengan Hinata, Naruto kini tahu jawabannya.

Perasaannya yang sejak dulu terpendam kini terkuak kembali, kini Naruto sadar bahwa ia sudah tidak mencintai Sakura lagi sejak kedatangan Hinata dalam hidupnya, dan itu berarti sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Naruto tersenyum miris mengingat kebodohannya, bagaimana dengan mudahnya ia melepas Hinata demi seorang gadis yang ternyata sudah tidak dicintainya lagi. Naruto bersyukur karena Tuhan kembali memberinya kesempatan, mungkin sudah saatnya ia memberitahu semuanya kepada Sakura dan keluraganya, juga kepada gadis bernama Hinata tentang bagaimana selama ini ia selalu merindukan kehadiran gadis itu.

Naruto tahu bahwa ini akan menyakiti Sakura, tetapi ia tidak ingin membohongi perasaannya lagi. Sudah saatnya ia mengakhiri hubungan yang terasa jenuh ini.

**OXoXoXoXO**

Naruto sedikit kecewa karena Hinata sangat jarang mau mengangkat telpon darinya, kalaupun diangkat, gadis itu tidak akan berlama-lama berbicara dengannya. Naruto ingin mengunjunginya, tetapi gadis itu menolak untuk memberitahukan alamatnya. Apakah Hinata masih marah padanya? Tentu saja, apa yang telah dilakukannya di masa lampau tidak akan mudah dilupakan begitu saja, Naruto sadar akan hal itu.

Namun Naruto bertekad untuk memulainya kembali dari awal, dan kali ini Naruto sungguh-sungguh berjanji bahwa apapun yang terjadi dia tidak akan pernah menyakiti Hinata lagi.

Naruto bersyukur karena Hinata mau bertemu dengannya di salah satu kafe ternama sore ini, Naruto bertekad untuk menjadikan hal ini sebagai langkah awal baginya untuk mendapatkan kembali hati Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum senang saat matanya menangkap sosok Hinata yang baru saja memasuki kafe tempatnya berada, lebih senang lagi karena gadis itu langsung menyadari keberadaannya meski tidak diberitahu.

"Su-sudah lama?" Naruto tahu bahwa Hinata tengah berbasa-basi saat ini.

"Belum lama, baru saja." Jawab Naruto tersenyum. "Hinata, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Lanjut Naruto.

"A-aku juga, ada yang ingin aku katakan pada Naruto-kun." Naruto begitu senang saat Hinata masih memanggilnya sama seperti dulu. "Na-Naruto-kun saja yang bicara duluan," ujar gadis itu mempersilahkan.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya, kemana saja kau selama ini? Dan apa alasanmu menghilang?"

"A-aku berada di Suna, aku pindah kesana karena ayah menyuruhku ikut dengannya karena ia akan tinggal di Suna mengurusi perusahaan cabang kami di sana." Jawab Hinata tenang.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada mengitimidasi, terlihat jelas bahwa ia tidak terima karena tidak tahu mengenai keberadaan Hinata selama ini.

"Ka-aku tahu jawabannya," jawab Hinata, gadis itu memperlihatkan senyum pilu yang kontan membuat Naruto terdiam.

"Maaf, aku minta maaf untuk yang waktu itu." Naruto menatap Hinata sendu, berusaha meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa ia benar-benar menyesal.

"A-aku sudah lama memaafkan Naruto-kun." Ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Hinata, aku benar-benar menyesal karena telah menyakitimu. Aku benar-benar bodoh karena meninggalkanmu demi Sakura, aku tidak sadar bahwa bahwa ternyata aku sudah tidak mencintai Sakura lagi, aku mencintaimu."

Hinata jelas terkejut mendengar pengakuan Naruto, lavender indahnya kontan berkaca-kaca mendengar kalimat yang sangat diharapkannya dulu.

"Aku sadar bahwa aku sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Sakura, tetapi saat itu semua terjadi kau telah menghilang. Kupikir ini adalah balasan untukku, dan akhirnya aku memilih untuk tetap melanjutkan hubunganku dengan Sakura."

"…"

"Tapi semua itu sia-sia, aku tetap saja merasa hampa bersamanya. Sampai saat aku bertemu kembali denganmu. Dalam sekejap aku langsung menyadari bahwa perasaanku tidak sedikitpun berubah sejak saat itu, aku masih sangat mencintaimu."

Hinata terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya gadis itu memberanikan diri menatap kedua bola mata safir milik Naruto.

"A-aku juga belum bisa melupakan perasaanku pada Naruto-kun." Naruto tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Hinata. "Ta-tapi bukan itu yang ingin aku katakan. A-aku setuju bertemu denganmu sore ini karena ingin memberikan undangan ini pada Naruto-kun." Dahi Naruto mengernyit melihat sebuah undangan bersampul biru muda disodorkan ke hadapannya oleh gadis itu.

"Undangan?"

"Y-ya, undangan pernikahanku dengan Sasuke-kun."

DEG.

Menikah? Sasuke? Bagaimana mungkin?

"Kau… dengan Sasuke? Bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa…" Naruto tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia terlalu bingung dan terkejut bahkan untuk sekedar berbicara.

"Be-beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat aku pindah ke Suna, aku terkejut karena disaat yang sama Sasuke-kun juga pindah ke sana. Kupikir itu kebetulan, ta-tapi kemudian Sasuke-kun berkata bahwa ia sengaja mengikutiku ke sana."

"…"

"A-aku tekejut saat Sasuke-kun memintaku menjadi pacarnya, kupikir hanya bercanda, tetapi tetap saja akhirnya aku menerimanya. Aku senang, karena pada akhirnya ada seseorang yang menemaniku disaat-saat terberatku untuk melupakan perasaanku pada Naruto-kun, meski hal itu tidak sepenuhnya berhasil. Semenjak saat itu, aku selalu bersama dengan Sasuke-kun."

Naruto menarik nafas panjang, lalu kembali menatap Hinata.

"Kita masih bisa memulainya dari awal, Hinata." Ujar Naruto mantap.

"Maaf, ta-tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa? Bukankah aku masih mencintaiku?"

"A-aku akan segera menikah dengan Sasuke-kun," jawab Hinata pelan.

"Kalian baru akan menikah, belum benar-benar menikah. Aku yakin Sasuke akan mengerti sama seperti yang dilakukan Sakura." Ujar Naruto bersikeras.

"A-aku tidak bisa, Naruto-kun."

"Kenapa? Beri aku alasan,"

"A-aku tidak bisa karena aku tidak mau. A-aku tidak mau menyakiti Sasuke-kun, a-aku tidak mau menjadi wanita yang egois."

"Tidak masalah, tidak masalah menjadi egosi demi kebahagiaan kita." Ujar Naruto membantah.

"Meski itu menyakiti hati orang lain?"

"Aku yakin mereka akan mengerti."

"Ti-tidak bisa seperti itu, Naruto-kun. Aku sudah merasakan bagaimana menjadi pihak yang tersakiti, dan aku tidak ingin Sasuke-kun merasakan hal yang sama denganku."

"…"

"…"

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, Naruto mengerti betul bahwa dalam kalimatnya yang terakhir, Hinata tengah menyindir apa yang telah dilakukannya di masa lampau.

"Tapi kau masih mencintaiku, bagaimana dengan perasaan kita jika kau tetap melanjutkan pernikahan ini?" ujar Naruto beberapa detik kemudian.

"A-aku tidak mengatakan masih mencintaimu, ha-hanya belum bisa melupakan perasaanku padamu. Tujuanku bertemu denganmu adalah untuk mengatakan hal ini, agar aku tidak terperangkap terlalu lama dalam masa lalu. A-aku sudah berjanji, saat aku telah selesai mengatakan semua ini padamu, saat itu pula aku akan benar-benar melupakan perasaanku padamu dan mulai memberikan seluruh hatiku pada Sasuke-kun."

"Demi tuhan, Hinata! Hal itu tidak ada bedanya, kau tidak bisa melupakanku begitu saja!"

"Pe-percuma saja, Naruto-kun. I-ini hanya perasaan masa lalu yang belum terungkapkan sepenuhnya. Maaf, tapi meskipun aku memang masih sangat mencintaimu, aku akan tetap memilih Sasuke-kun."

"Sudah kukatakan dia akan mengerti!" Naruto seolah ingin mencengkram bahu gadis itu demi meyakinkannya, demi tuhan, ini adalah hal terburuk yang pernah dialaminya. Ia tidak akan pernah siap melihat wanita yang dicintainya menikah dengan pria lain.

"To-tolong mengertilah. A-aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sasuke-kun setelah apa yang dilakukannya untukku selama ini. Selain itu, kami telah memiliki ikatan yang bahkan lebih kuat dari sebuah pernikahan."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"A-aku sedang mengandung anak Sasuke-kun."

DEG

Naruto tidak pernah merasa sehancur ini sebelumnya, inikah karma baginya? Disaat ia sudah menyadari perasaannya yang sesungguhnya, gadis dihadapannya ini telah menjadi milik orang lain. Wanita yang dicintainya itu bahkan telah mengandung anak dari pria lain, bukan dirinya. Naruto ingin tertawa mengingat bagaimana semangatnya ia ingin memulainya dari awal kembali dengan Hinata, harusnya ia sadar, tidak mungkin dalam beberapa tahun ini gadis itu tidak melakukan apapun. Ia seharusnya sudah menyiapkan mental untuk kemungkinan terburuk seperti saat ini.

"Aku mengerti, maaf karena keegoisanku. Pada akhirnya aku memang harus kehilanganmu. Pasti akan sulit melupakanmu." Naruto tersenyum miris seraya memandang Hinata sendu, safir yang sempat kembali bersinar itu kini kembali redup.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah Naruto-kun mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku?"

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan."

"A-aku berharap Naruto-kun akan mendapatkan wanita yang benar-benar Naruto-kun cintai, sampai saat itu tiba, tolong jangan muncul di hadapanku maupun Sasuke-kun kecuali di hari pernikahan kami. Ku-kumohon, A-aku hanya tidak ingin menyakiti hati Sasuke-kun."

Naruto terkejut mendengar permintaan Hinata, tetapi kemudian ia kembali tersenyum pilu pada gadis itu.

"Baiklah. Aku benar-benar kalah darinya melihat bagaimana kau berusaha melindungi perasaannya."

"A-aku akan melakukan apapun agar Sasuke tidak tersakiti, sama seperti yang Sasuke-kun lakukan selama ini untukku." Ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum, senyum yang membuat Naruto sadar bahwa ia telah benar-benar kehilangan harapan.

**OXoXoXoXO**

"Kau habis bertemu Naruto."

Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke pasti sudah tahu bahwa dirinya bertemu dengan Naruto sore ini, terbukti dengan nada serta pandangan menusuk yang dilontarkan pria itu padanya.

"Ya, aku bertemu dengannya. Sasuke-kun, aku-"

"Jangan mengatakan apapun!"

Brakk

Hinata meringis pelan saat Sasuke membanting tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang berada di dalam kamar mereka, lavendernya lantas memandang sendu pada sosok calon suaminya yang kini menindih tubuhnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-"

"Kubilang jangan katakan apapun! Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun mengenai hubunganmu dengan Naruto!" Hinata terdiam, tahu bahwa Sasuke pasti salah paham. Hinata lebih memilih untuk membiarkan Sasuke untuk menenangkan emosinya terlebih dahulu.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu meski kau terus memintanya." Ujar Sasuke setengah berbisik tepat ditelinga Hinata.

"Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau melihatku! Aku bisa gila hanya karena dirimu, Hinata! Aku bahkan tidak habis pikir kenapa seorang Uchiha sepertiku mau mengemis cinta padamu." Hinata tertegun melihat onyx yang meredup itu, Hinata tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan sangat terlihat hancur seperti itu hanya karena dirinya.

"Aku selalu melakukan apapun agar kau mau melihatku, termasuk memaksamu mengandung benihku meski aku tahu itu menyakitimu. Tapi percayalah, aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku akan melakukan cara apapun agar kau terus terikat denganku, meski harus memaksamu sekalipun." Sasuke memeluk tubuh Hinata erat, seolah mengatakan bahwa ia benar-benar tidak akan melepaskan gadis yang tengah didekapnya itu.

Kalimat Sasuke mau tidak mau mengingatkannya pada malam itu, malam dimana keperawanannya direnggut dengan paksa oleh pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Saat Hinata mengatakan keinginannya untuk kembali ke Konoha, Sasuke begitu marah karena merasa Hinata akan kembali ke Konoha demi menemui Naruto. Tidak salah memang, tetapi tujuan sebenarnya dari menemui Naruto adalah agar Hinata terlepas dari masa lalu dan bisa membuka hati sepenuhnya untuk Sasuke. Tapi pemuda itu sudah terlanjur emosi malam itu, sehingga hal yang tidak diinginkan pun terjadi.

"A-aku tidak keberatan." Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Hinata yang tengah berbicara. "A-aku tidak keberatan dengan malam itu, me-meski Sasuke-kun melakukannya dengan kasar, tapi aku menikmatinya. A-aku tidak marah karena tahu bahwa itu adalah salah satu wujud perasaan Sasuke-kun padaku, meski dengan cara yang salah. A-aku tidak pernah menyesal, a-aku bahkan merasa senang saat dokter memberitahuku bahwa aku sedang mengandung anak Sasuke-kun." Ujar Hinata tersenyum.

"Hina-"

"Ssst…" Hinata menghentikan kalimat Sasuke dengan telunjuknya. "Sasuke-kun salah paham, aku kembali ke Konoha memang untuk menemui Naruto, tetapi semua itu agar aku bisa dengan sempurna lepas dari bayang-bayang masa lalu. Aku memberi Naruto undangan pernikahan kita, dan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah milik Sasuke-kun sekarang." Ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum manis.

"Mungkin aku belum bisa memberikan hatiku sepenuhnya pada Sasuke-kun, tapi percayalah hal itu tidak akan berlangsung lama. Aku menyayangi Sasuke-kun, dan aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Sasuke-kun. Aku hmpphh-"

Hinata tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena sebuah bibir merah basah nan lembut kini membekap bibirnya, melumatnya dan memberinya kecupan-kecupan lembut.

"Terimakasih, terimakasih. Terimakasih karena memilihku, terimakasih…" Hinata tidak tahu seberapa banyak ucapan terimakasih yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Tapi dia senang, senang saat melihat onyx itu kembali bercahaya.

Sasuke kembali mendekap Hinata erat, seraya mengelus-mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu. "Terimakasih, sekali lagi terimakasih. Rasanya aku begitu bahagia sampai tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata," ujar Sasuke setengah berbisik.

"A-aku senang jika Sasuke-kun senang." Ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Bi-bisakah kau tidak menindihku terlalu lama? A-aku sedang mengandung."

Sasuke sontak menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Hinata, usia kandungan Hinata masih berumur dua minggu, sehingga terkadang ia lupa bahwa calon istrinya tersebut tengah mengandung.

"A-ada apa?" Wajah Hinata merona hebat karena Sasuke yang terus memandangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku merasa kau semakin cantik." Ujar Sasuke seraya menciumi kening Hinata, tidak peduli bahwa kalimatnya membuat Hinata semakin merona.

"Melihatmu seperti ini, aku jadi ingin mengulang malam itu. Aku berjanji akan lebih lembut sekarang," bisik Sasuke menggoda.

"Ehh?"

**OXoXoXoXO**

Menjelang pernikahan Hinata, Naruto datang mengunjungi Sakura dan menceritakan semuanya. Naruto memang telah memutuskan hubungan keduanya, namun bukan berarti mereka tidak saling berhubungan, keduanya sepakat untuk menjadi sahabat seperti dahulu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Bukankah kau dulu sangat menyukai Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto.

"Perasaanku? Tentu saja aku iri. Padahal aku begitu bersusah payah mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke, tetapi dia bahkan bisa mendapatkan seluruh cinta Sasuke tanpa melakukan apapun."

"Hal yang sama yang aku rasakan saat melihatmu begitu gigih mencari perhatiannya dulu," ujar Naruto mengenang.

"Mungkin ini karma bagiku, juga bagimu."

"?"

"Sejak awal, aku tahu bahwa Sasuke menyukai Hinata. Aku marah karena Sasuke menolakku hanya demi dia yang bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya sama sekali. Saat tahu bahwa Hinata berpacaran denganmu, entah mengapa aku jadi ingin membuatnya menderita, aku ingin membuatnya merasakan hal yang sama denganku."

"Sakura, kau…"

"Ya, kau benar. Aku memang sengaja merebutmu darinya. Tapi seharusnya aku sadar bahwa tidak ada hal baik yang diawali dengan hal buruk. Saat perasaanku mulai berubah padamu, disaat yang sama kau juga menyadari perasaanmu padanya, pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa mendapatkan cinta baik dari Sasuke maupun kau."

"Ini adalah balasan yang setimpal untukku, mungkin juga untukmu karena telah menyaktinya dengan memilihku."

"…"

"Untuk saat ini, yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah membiarkan mereka berbahagia."

Naruto terdiam meresapi ucapan Sakura. Andai saja ia tidak begitu bodoh melepaskan Hinata, andai saja ia tidak menjadi pemuda yang egois, ia dan Hinata pastilah akan terus bersama hingga saat ini.

Naruto tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa keputusannya untuk melepas Hinata akan menjadi penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Kini ia harus dengan rela melihat wanita yang dicintainya menikah dengan pria lain. Mungkin ini pelajaran baginya, juga untuk siapapun yang mengalami situasi yang sama dengannya. Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan cinta yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, saat kau memilih untuk melepas yang satu demi yang lain, maka kau harus menyiapkan mental untuk sebuah penyesalan, karena tidak ada yang sama di dunia ini, termasuk cinta.

.

.

.

**OXoXoXoXOENDOXoXoXoXO**

Huaaa! Ending yang gaje! Ceritanya juga XD

Ini hanya cerita selingan, kebetulan idenya lewat, jadi maap kalo alur kecepetan, feel gk kerasa, banyak typo dan sebagainya. Fic ini hanya diketik dalam beberapa jam _and no edit_, so jangan heran kalo banyak Typo XD

Saia lagi fokus ke ujian MID, jadi gk bisa melanjutkan fic multichap dulu. Sekali lagi fic ini hanya selingan, fic ringan yang tidak terlalu panjang yang idenya kebetulan lewat =D

Meksi begitu saya tetap mengharapkan review, akhir-akhir ini entah mengapa semangat saya selalu timbul kalo ngeliat kotak review XD

Ok, _jaa na. _Moga fic ini gak terlalu membosankan dan mengecewakan^^'a

_Click it_

V

V

V

V


End file.
